


Speedy Gifting

by masqurade



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, batman is mentioned like twice i think, for my friend my christmas, in which wally doesn't like christmas, sorry owo, these two are really cute although i probably killed their characters, very late christmas gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally, in all seriousness, disliked Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedy Gifting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/gifts).



> Very late Christmas gift for **Elyse**. I tried sweetie. I really did but I think I just ended up butchering your characters. I watched the show like three episodes and I think I had them down but nOPE. SORRY.

     Wally, in all seriousness, disliked Christmas.

     He’s informed Dick of this many times when they talked about what they were doing over the holidays on the bench outside their school. All that was given in reply to his sudden remark was a blank stare. This was normal. Dick was a man of very few works, just like his mentor. However, Wally was feeling uneasy with his sudden confession about hating a holiday that was supposed to be wrapped with mounts of cheer and glee. If anything, it wasn’t about being with family. It was simply because he was a scientist at heart and couldn’t get into the whole “Santa Claus” thing.

     When Wally decided to voice these particular concerns, Dick raised an eyebrow in amusement.

     “You don’t have to explain yourself to _me_ ,” He emphasized the word as if talking to a child. “I could honestly care less whether you like it or not. It’s not like Batman celebrates Christmas either.”

     The bluntness of his tone made Wally pull his lips into a pout. Sometimes Dick could just be so _rude_ and _unresponsive_. At times, Wally even wondered if his friend bothered listening to half the things he said or just didn’t care at all. “Oh come _on._ That’s it? That’s all you have to say to me?”

     Dick shrugged. “Is there anything else I should be saying?” Point being made, Dick got up off the bench. He picked up his bag, face completely placid as he handed Wally a box. The wrapping was definitely horrendous, corners sticking out from unexpected places, completely covered in scotch tape. Wally blinked, robotically taking it from Dick as he shook it at a rapid speed.

     “H-Hey!” Dick stuttered, making Wally pause his movements. “Don’t do that. You’ll break it.”

     “Is this a Christmas gift?” Wally gasped, quickly tearing into it to reveal a magnifying glass. Totally in awe, he looked up to stutter out a “thank you” when he saw Dick’s blushing face. Grinning from ear to ear, Wally began examining his gift with anticipation. “You totally Dicked this thing out, didn’t you?”

     “Of course,” he nodded, scratching the back of his head, still embarrassed. “You said yours broke from our last mission so I thought I’d give it to you as a Christmas present but since you don’t like the holiday just think of it as a friend sort of thing.”

     _‘A friend sort of thing’_ rang in Wally’s ears with such warmth that when his mind was made up, he was gone the next second that Dick blinked. Shocked by the sudden absence of his companion, the raven-haired teen sighed. Upon looking up after said sigh, Dick was met with a coke bottle being shoved into his face. The drink had a bow taped onto the top of it, the card hanging off of it reading “ _To Dick_ – from your favorite speedster”.

“Merry Christmas,” Wally laughed, Dick taking his gift with a small smile.

_If it’s for Dick_ , Wally thought as he watched Dick gratefully take a sip of his present. _Maybe I could learn to tolerate Christmas._


End file.
